Pe De
by Ammai Hardinata
Summary: Special for SIVE-ShikaIno Valentine event/OOC/"Ah, lihat saja nanti, aku tidak peduli secantik apa gadis yang akan mengincarnya dan memberikannya coklat atau apalah, Shikamaru pasti memilihku!" ujarnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang penuh/summary aneh


Hallo...

Ini adalah fik pertama Amai berpair ShikaIno. Maaf ya kalau OOC banget. Amai belom mendalami karakter mereka (alasan apalagi itu? XD)

**Warning:** Semi AU, OOC, GAJE, typo. Hancur dan rush.

Don't like? Don't read!

**DISCLAIMER:** MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

.

**Special for SIVE**

**(ShikaIno Valentine Event)**

**.**

**.**

"APA?" pertanyaan Ino ini lebih cenderung ke tahap teriakkan _frustasi_ pada teman yang berada di depannya itu. "Kau bilang apa Sakura Haruno? Temari belum pulang ke Suna! Wanita itu akan memberikan Shikamaru coklat!"

Sakura yang berada di sampingnya agak sedikit berdenyit—menutup sebelah telinganya, mungkin takut tuli karena teriakkan Ino yang hampir menyerupai toa itu. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Hanya saja temannya yang suka teriak-teriak ini harus dikurangi porsi suaranya, itu akan membuat seisi kantin rumah sakit ini menengok kearahnya. Belum lagi, kenapa Ino harus menyebut namanya dengan sangat lengkap? Hah, semua orang jadi tahu nama lengkapnya.

Kemudian pandangan Sakura menyapu seisi ruangan kantin rumah sakit ini. Benarkan, semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Bisa kecilkan sedikit suara besarmu itu, Pig!"

"Ehehe maaf." Ino hanya melempar cengiran seperti biasa, kemudian ia kembali pada muka seriusnya saat sebelum ia dan Sakura memulai topik pembicaraan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Tenang saja, aku pasti yang akan menang dari Temari di hari valentine ini," sunggut Ino sembari menyesap sedotan limun yang berada di depannya.

"Percaya diri sekali. Coklat buatan Temari pasti lebih enak dari punyamu."

"Ck, kau harus mendukungku, setelah malam ini Temari akan pulang lagi ke Suna. Lihat saja!"

"Oyah? Kau berinisiatif memberikan Shikamaru coklat juga?" Sakura sudah mulai bosan dengan tingkah Ino sekarang. Padahal ia sudah dewasa tapi sikapnya bukan seperti dirinya saja.

"Tentu saja!" gadis itu sedikit meninggikan dirinya, "Shikamaru pasti akan menerima coklat pemberianku malam nanti, coklat dari gadis lain pasti dibuang!"

"Wah benarkah? Kalau tidak bagaimana?"

"Ah, lihat saja nanti, aku tidak peduli secantik apa gadis yang akan mengincarnya dan memberikannya coklat atau apalah, Shikamaru pasti memilihku!" ujarnya lagi dengan kepercayaan diri yang penuh. Ino memang gadis yang percaya diri. Dipandang dari sudut mana saja ia memang gadis yang berenergik. Ia tipe orang yang tidak pantang menyerah. Yang payahnya hal itu malah semakin ditinggikannya.

"Memangnya kau sudah membaca apa dari pikiran Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura _antusias_. Pasti Ino sering membaca pikiran orang, makanya dia terlihat percaya diri. Gadis pirang itu memang curang.

"Banyaaak! Yang kutahu ia suka aku. Hihihi." sesaat ia terkikik geli, "kau tahu, dia itu sudah dari dulu menyukaiku, soal Temari... hah, mereka hanya bersama jika ada misi saja. Selebihnya mereka hanya berteman. Aku memang gadis yang cantik. Hahaha."

Sesaat Sakura _sweatdrop_ dengan penuturan kata Ino yang terkesan menoton itu. "Ayolah, Pig. Kalau begitu bacakan juga perasaan Sasuke terhadapku."

"Sudah kubilangkan dia itu tidak suka kau, pria emo itu suka Gaara! Hahah," canda Ino disertai dengusan si _pink_. Entah mengapa hari ini Ino terlihat agak sedikit tidak normal, mungkin ia baru saja salah makan atau apalah.

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus _sweatdrop_. "Jangan ngawur bodoh! Aku yakin Sasuke normal!"

"Tidak percaya ya sudah! Yang suka kau itu, dari seluruh desa Konoha ini hanya si Naruto itu."

"Ya ya, aku tahu!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada limun yang berada di depannya.

"Sudah, kau beri Naruto coklat saja."

"Itu urusanku, Pig." Sakura terlihat menekuk muka.

"Hihihi jangan cemberut begitu. Masih untung ada yang suka. Naruto tidak bodoh seperti dulu kok." sebenarnya perkataan Ino ini berniat untuk menghibur Sakura. Tapi yang ada malah Sakura merasa jengah. "Eh bantu aku bikin coklat. Untuk Shikamaru..."

"Bukannya kemarin kau mengejek cara memasakku? Pada Hinata saja sana!"

"Yah setidaknya aku punya teman memasak, daripada sendiri. Hinata pasti sedang membuatkan coklat untuk Naruto."

Entah megapa mendengar kata itu Sakura merasa panas, "kalau begitu aku juga ingin membuat coklat!"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Untuk Naruto ya?"

"Wah ternyata jurus membaca pikiranmu semakin meningkat ya." gadis _cherry_ itu kini beranjak bangun dari duduknya. "Sudah ah, aku mau kembali ke ruanganku!" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu segera Sakura berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

"Hei nanti sore ke rumahku ya! Jangan lupa!" ujar Ino agak sedikit berteriak kepada Sakura yang sudah mulai menjauh dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Ting-tong.

Cklek.

Sakura membuka pintu flat rumahnya dan mendapati Ino yang tengah berdiri di sana dengan cengiran khasnya.

Dengan rambut acak-acakkan—mungkin habis dari istirahat sebentar sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit—Sakura memandang malas pada sosok yang masih nyengir di depannya.

"Tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

Sakura melebarkan daun pintunya, "silahkan merepotkan!"

"Hei itu kata-kata Shikamaru!"

Sakura tidak memperdulikan Ino lagi, ia langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk ya?" kemudian Ino pun mulai melangkah masuk setelah ia menutup pintu flat rumah Sakura.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak kerumahku, kan aku sudah menyuruhmu..." Ino langsung meletakkan beberapa kantung berwana putih di atas meja makan dapur flat Sakura. Padahal tadi ia sesaat menunggu Sakura datang kerumahnya, tapi Sakura tidak datang-datang, maka ia memutuskan sekarang yang menghampiri gadis _pink_ itu.

Sedangkan Sakura sekarang masih duduk di salah satu kursi meja makannya.

"Capek," jawab Sakura singkat. "Kau sudah beli semua peralatan?"

"Err... sebenarnya aku sudah beli coklat batang." Ino mengeluarkan salah satu coklat dari dalam kantung itu, "Kita panaskan saja lalu kita cetak ulang, _simple_ kan?"

"Hah? Kupikir kau mau membuatnya dari awal!"

Ino menggeleng cepat, "membuat coklat itu susah, Ra. Beginikan lebih baik."

"Oh terserah deh."

Beberapa menit dalam kebisuan mereka berdua mulai memasukkan batang coklat itu ke dalam sebuah panci lalu dipanaskan. Tidak biasanya memang Ino diam saat memasak kali ini. Mungkin ia sedang berkonsentrasi dalam pembuatan yang terkesan _simple _ini.

Tidak lama kemudian coklat yang berada di dalam panci mencair dan segera mereka masukkan ke dalam loyang berbentuk hati.

Sambil menunggu coklat mengeras Sakura memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri alias mandi. Sedangkan Ino lebih memilih duduk di ruang tamu flat Sakura sembari mulai menulis-nulis sesuatu pada kertas untuk kartu ucapan valentine-nya.

Sambil mencoret kertas itu, Ino malah tersenyum sendiri. Ia juga tidak tahu ia sedang menulis apa di sana. Memikirkan seseorang yang err... sangat menyenangkan yang mampu membuat dirinya senyam-senyum sekarang.

"Pig, aku tidak mau ah, memberikan itu pada Naruto. Malu!" ujar Sakura saat ia sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Saat ini _konichi_ _pink_ itu sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia malah memakai baju tidur biasa, sepertinya sedikitpun ia tidak ada niat untuk ber-valentine ria malam ini.

Ino langsung menoleh cepat pada Sakura. "Lah kenapa begitu, sudah capek-capek kita masaknya." tangannya langsung memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kotak coklatnya yang sudah siap di atas meja. Sedangkan kotak coklat milik Sakura tidak diberinya apa-apa. Biar saja gadis itu sendiri yang mengurusi kartu ucapannya.

Ino dengan cepat menutup kembali buku tulis yang sedari tadi di dicoret-coretnya, "harus diberikan!" tegas Ino sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku temani kau saja ya. Setelah itu kita pulang, aku capek." Sakura berpura-pura menguap di depan Ino agar dia percaya. Sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura ingin istirahat saja. Ia takut coklat itu kalau diberikan pada Naruto nanti rasanya akan aneh. Lebih baik Shikamaru saja yang merasakan coklat itu.

Memang awalnya coklatnya enak, tapi tadi Sakura melihat Ino menambahkan sesuatu ke dalamnya entah itu apa. Dan sepertinya perasaan tidak enak Sakura memang tertuju pada coklat rombakkan itu.

"Tidak bisa!" Ino langsung menyambar coklat yang berada di atas meja itu, kemudian ia melangkah mendekat kearah Sakura. "Ayo pergi!" Ino langsung menyeret tangan Sakura menuju ke pintu depan. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut terseret badan Ino. Ternyata kekuatan Ino besar sekali. Sakura bahkan tak mampu hanya sekedar untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya ataupun meronta.

"Hah, aku kan hanya memakai baju tidur."

"Tidak apa nona _pink._ Kau tetap cantik, eheheheh."

"Gyaaaa, Inooo."

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu sedang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Paling enak disaat seperti ini adalah makan malam.

Jam seperti ini, Ino yakin Shikamaru pasti sedang tidur di atas bukit yang berada di dekat patung para Hokage itu. Mungkin juga ia sedang bersama Temari. Itu malah kesempatan bagus untuk membuat Temari kalah dari pertarungan sebelah pihak ini.

Ino melangkah di atas aspal trotoar dengan cengiran di sepanjang jalan. Sambil tetap menyeret tubuh Sakura ia membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang akan terjadi kemudian. Dipikirannya ia sedang menghayalkan Shikamaru menolak Temari di depannya. Ah, pasti itu sangat menggelikan!

Sakura tidak bisa bicara lagi, ia masih tetap cemberut di belakang punggung Ino.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat dua sosok yang tidak jauh berada di depannya yang sedang berhadapan.

Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka berdua tepat berdiri di bawah lampu jalan Konoha.

Ino semakin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dan tebakkan Sakura tadi pagi benar. Temari sekarang sedang memberikan coklat pada Shikamaru. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Pegang coklatmu." Ino menyerahkan salah satu kotak coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Sakura. Mau tak mau gadis itu menerimanya dan menggenggamnya.

Ino langsung melangkah mendekat kearah mereka—mengabaikan Sakura yang tadi diseret-seret paksa.

Sakura terlepas dari cengkramannya. Gadis itu baru menyadari ternyata ada Shikamaru dan Temari di ujung jalan sana.

"Pig! Kau mau apa!"

Sakura berusaha mencegah langkah Ino dengan meneriakkinya. Tapi gadis itu masih melangkah dengan tatapan tajam dan hati yang menggebu-gebu.

Gara-gara teriakkan Sakura ini pada Ino—Shikamaru dan Temari malah yang menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh!" Sakura terkesiap. Ia langsung lari dari sana tidak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Ino," ujar Shikamaru saat Ino sudah berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum tajam kearah Temari yang nyatanya sedang tidak menatapnya. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino menekuk mukanya melihat kebodohan Shikamaru yang berada di depannya ini. Padahal ia sudah membawa coklat dalam genggamannya tapi si pemuda ini malah bertanya.

"Kalian sendiri, sedang apa?" tanya Ino balik sambil melirik sebentar pada sosok Temari yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya pamit pada Shikamaru," kali ini Temari yang menjawab. Suaranya terkesan datar dan kelihatannya gadis pirang ini capek.

Ino hanya ber-oh dengan nada yang ditinggi-tinggikan, "hari ini hari valentine loh."

Temari mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Ini Shika untukmu." sambil menyodorkan kotak coklat itu ekor matanya melirik Temari yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Dalam hati Temari, mau apa gadis ini menyerahkan coklat pada Shikamaru di depannya.

"Terimalah Shika," Ino tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada pemuda Nara itu. Ia langsung menebak dalam hati saat ini Shikamaru pasti sedang tersanjung.

"Oh, terimakasih, Ino." sesaat Shikamaru tersenyum samar padanya membuat pipi Ino merona juga. Kemudian tangannya mengambil uluran kotak dari tangan Ino.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri setelah coklat itu berada di tangan Shikamaru. Sedikit banyaknya ia agak tersipu juga coklat pemberiannya diambil oleh pemuda Nara itu.

Bukannya Shikamaru tidak suka makanan yang manis? Yah mungkin alasannya pegecualian pemberian darinya. Pasti Shikamaru mau memakannya kalau pemberian darinya.

"Eh tapi kau tidak suka makanan manis kan Shika?" Ino sengaja bertanya seperti itu—mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan hatinya. "Maaf aku lupa. Hahaha."

"Tidak masalah."

Ohoi! Ino bersorak dalam hati karena mendapati jawaban yang sudah ia tebak sebelumnya. Ternyata punya jurus yang bisa membaca pikiran orang itu memang menyenangkan. Beruntunglah ia terlahir sebagai keturunan Yamanaka karena dapat membaca pikiran orang.

"Ayo silahkan buka dan dicicipi kalau begitu. Temari kalau kau mau kau boleh memakannya." entah sadar atau tidak Ino malah menawarkan coklat itu pada Temari. Ia sudah puas jadi ia tidak perlu lagi rencana untuk memojokkan Temari.

"Oh benarkah?" ujar Temari tak percaya, "aku boleh mencicipinya?"

"Ho-oh." Ino mengangguk menyetujui.

Kemudian Shikamaru mulai membuka tutup kotak itu. Bersama-sama, Temari dan Shikamaru melirik isi dari kotak itu setelah tutupnya terbuka.

Tapi mereka berdua malah _sweatdrop_ di tempat karena melihat sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Ino yang melihat kejanggalan dari mereka berdua langsung bertanya, "ada apa?" tanyanya agak kebingungan.

Sesaat Temari menahan tawa, tapi didetik berikutnya tawanya meledak juga.

Ino semakin kebingungan. Memangnya ada yang salah dicoklatnya?

"Aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa." sambil menahan tawa Temari mulai berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua secepat kilat. Sepertinya Temari sudah tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi di sini.

"Kau juga membuat kartu ucapan untukku?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino sembari sedikit menahan tawa.

"Eh? Iya sih, memang ada yang salah?"

Shikamaru meraih selembar kertas dari dalam kotak itu dan langsung menunjukkannya pada Ino tepat di depan mukanya.

_Shikamaru pasti cinta aku. Hahah._

_Shikamaru pasti menerima coklatku..._

_My lovely Shikamaru... muahmuah_

Seperti itulah tulisan yang memang tertulis di sana. Seketika muka Ino pucat karena salah memasukkan kartu ucapan ke dalam sana. Ini kan kertas coret-coret sembarang miliknya saat ia sedang melamun menunggu Sakura mandi tadi.

Mengapa malah coret-coret tidak jelas ini yang termasuk di dalam sana?

Lantas, kemana surat yang aslinya? Ternyata ia sangat ceroboh. "Hahaha." Ino malah tertawa garing. Sedangkan Shikamaru mau tak mau malah mengikuti tawa garing Ino.

Pemuda nanas itu tidak habis pikir, ternyata Ino memberikannya kartu ucapan yang sangat merepotkan.

Sedetik kemudian Ino langsung merebut kembali kotak coklat beserta kertas ucapan itu, berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari sana sebelum ia menahan malu.

Shikamaru masih berdiri di tempat menatap kepergian Ino sambil menggaruk pipi yang pastinya tidak gatal.

Tapi sesaat kemudian ia malah tersenyum tipis dan bergumam seperti biasa, "merepotkan."

.

"SAKURA...!" teriak gadis pirang ini _frustasi_ dengan wajah yang menahan tangis.

Sepertinya habis ini kepercayaan diri Ino menurun _drastis_, dan mungkin ia akan mulai jarang membaca pikiran orang, terutama pikiran Shikamaru.

**.**

**Owari (?)**

**.**

Huwaaa hancur... mengapa Amai malah mengapdet fik gaje sedunia seperti ini? Maafkan Amai yang enggak punya ide ini donk (tapi maksa banget untuk membuat fik)

ShikaIno-nya dikit lagi ya =,=

Garing lagi...

Semoga fik ini dapat membantu meramaikan SIVE *dibacok.

Ya ya ya, kalau disuruh hapus, Amai akan hapus kok *pundungsambil menahan tangis.

Thanks for reading. Jangan lupa dirifyu *ngarep.

-Long Live ShikaIno-

Salam coklat =D


End file.
